Percy Jackson and the god's blessing
by SneakingShadow1
Summary: After Percy defeated Kronos, the god's offered him immortality, which he refused. But what Percy didn't know was that the god's blessed him with extremely good luck, especially when it came to women... * CONTAINS LEMONS*
1. Percy and Annabeth

(Percy Jackson books are owned by Rick and blah blah blah all that important and boring info so that if someone important reads this I don't get sued.)

-NOTE- This takes place after The Last Olympian but before The Lost Hero. Percy has defeated Kronos, about 2 months ago.

Percy wasn't the smartest demigod in Camp Half-blood, but even he noticed when the gods went quite. Sure it meant that something was wrong, that they're would probably be some big quest to save mankind again, that the world could end as they know it, that Percy would have to probably put himself and his friends in danger just because some stupid god or titan just couldn't take a hint that no one wants them around. But at this moment, his ADHD brain couldn't comprehend that right now, and the reason was that it also meant no rules. Since the gods went quite, Mr. D suddenly upped and disappeared, not that Percy was sorry to see him go, but Chiron, in order to see why the communications with the Gods had so suddenly severed, went off to Olympia for the day. While he was gone, Chiron told Percy in a no-nonsense matter, "Make sure nothing happens to the camp until I return, I won't be long." However, Percy quickly learned that beating the most powerful Titan in a fight, was not as simple as controlling a camp full of teens. Already in the first couple of hours he had to break up 3 fights between some Ares kids, (pretty normal) duel some of the Hermes campers in the arena, (he won most of them) outshoot the Apollo kids, (he failed miserably) and now, the worst of the activities, play a trivia game in his cabin with his amazing girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, knowing how torturous this was for him, took pity on Percy, saying that each time he answered a question correctly, he'd get a small reward.

"How do you kill a Hydra?" Annabeth smirked at him. Percy started to think, "Alright, a Hydra, I killed that thing like 3 years ago, it was something to do with doughnuts, uh… I know I cut off its head, but then it just grew more, Didn't Clarisse fire a canon on it or something?" Finally deciding on a final answer, Percy hesitantly says "Didn't Clarisse kill it by firing a doughnut out of a canon or something?" Annabeth, using that cute chuckle, informs Percy "No you seaweed brain, she fired a celestial bronze ball at its heart. You should know since it almost tore you're head off!" Percy, similarly to every question that was asked so far, remember this as Annabeth says it. "Well," Percy stammers "I was right about the canon part, don't I get half a reward?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow, asking "And how, Seaweed brain, do I give half a reward?" "Like this" Percy replies, quickly leaning in for a quick kiss. But As Percy leans in, he stumbles, and instead his tender kiss lands on…

"Oooh" Annabeth moans as Percy kisses her tender breast.

As Percy almost immediately pulls away, apologies on his lips, he feels Annabeth's hand guide him back, while her other hand unveils those two perfect fruits. Percy's original apology dies away, replaced with Annabeth's moans of pleasure. Soon after, Percy's "friend" made an appearance, straining to break through those damn pants. Annabeth, noticing Percy's erection, quickly pushed Percy away from her now hardened tits. Percy's questioning glance was immediately replaced with an anxious one was Annabeth began to fondle with Percy's pants, inching down until at least all that separated his erection from the world was a pair of boxers. Shortly after even that small defense was destroyed, thrown in the sudden pile of clothing. Annabeth gawked at the sight of the 7 inch surprise that Percy had kept to himself for all those years, but no more. As Percy opened his mouth to ask if Annabeth was sure about this, that she might want to think what she was doing, the question was replaced with a low moan as Annabeth's Head bobbed down, with Percy's dick engulfed in that nice warm mouth. Percy was in heaven, listening to the slurping of Annabeth as she chocked down on his cock. It was clear that this was her first time, but seeing it was Percy's too, it felt amazing. Too amazing, soon he opened his eyes in panic as he felt himself start to lose control. "Annabeth I" Percy began to warn her, but Annabeth, understanding Percy's caution, began to suck even faster, groping his balls while sucking furiously for her prize. Feeling the girl of his dreams swallowing his dick, Percy couldn't help himself; he grabbed Annabeth's head and held her so that he couldn't even see his cock anymore before releasing his seed into her mouth. "Uuuugh" Percy cried out, feeding Annabeth what she desired. Annabeth couldn't possibly swallow all of the cum that he was releasing, especially with his still-stiff cock inside her mouth. Yet he still didn't see a speck of cum as he pulled out, she had managed to swallow it all. Annabeth glared at him, and Percy knew he went too far. "Annabeth, I'm sorry" Percy began, but Annabeth cut him off with a kiss, then began to pull down her pants saying " we'll be going on for so long that you'll be sorry we even started this" Annabeth smirked. Percy's cock, which moments ago was deflated, immediately sprang up on the sight of his girlfriend in her panties, and strained even more so without them. Annabeth, noticing this, blushes, teasing "I think someone's excited to see me like this?" before lightly pushing Percy on his back. Allowing Annabeth to climb onto him, it took all of Percy's will not to immediately pounce onto her as she slowly climbed onto his dick. Not quite entering hit, but always having her pussy touching his dick, just oh so slowly rubbing it. Not bearing to take it for much longer, Percy began to plead to Annabeth, "Please, I'm not sure how long I can hold myself" yet Annabeth ignored him, continuing at an even slower pace, all the meanwhile staring down at Percy. Daring him to try and speed up the pace. Between Annabeth's teasing, her perfect positioning, and her goddess like body, Percy couldn't control himself. He grabbed her waist and slammed her down, his cock demanding to invade her pussy. Annabeth, despite the shriek at her sudden loss of her virginity, smirked at Percy, and began to hop on his dick. Up down up down up down, Annabeth could feel Percy's rod stretching her pussy, ramming against her walls at faster and faster paces. Despite Annabeth being on top, Percy was in control, carrying her up from her waist, and then quickly slamming her back down. She was in pure bliss. "Percy faster please!" Annabeth begged, wanting to make the passion even greater. Percy, being the chivalrous guy he was, couldn't deny a lady's request, thrusting at inhumane speeds to meet his lover's request. Until he felt that familiar feeling again, forming inside his dick that he was about to burst. "Annabeth I'm about to cum!" Percy grunted, but if Annabeth didn't hear him or if she didn't care was unclear, since she didn't relent in her matching of his pace, helping him slam her pussy against his dick. The Suddenly Annabeth shrieks "Percy!" riding out her orgasm hard onto his dick. Percy, with Annabeth's walls closing around his cock, couldn't stop his release, groaning "uuugh" as he shot his cum inside of her. After catching their breath, Annabeth quickly turns around so that her pussy faces Percy, and begins sucking his cock, getting it hard again. Percy, confused at first, remembers, her saying "we'll be going on for so long that you'll be sorry we even started this" before smiling and diving his face into Annabeth's pussy. The next day Percy woke up in his cabin, Annabeth surprisingly not sleeping next to him, and looking down, sheets sprayed with cum everywhere. The scent of sex was overwhelming too, and on closer inspection of his dick, it was red and didn't look like he could go for another round for a while. On the pillow was a not from Annabeth saying "Have fun cleaning up! Consider this payback for every what you did. Also when you finish cleaning, there might be an award for you in the forest. Come alone." Percy looked around at the mess in his cabin, with Chiron back today, there would be no way he could get rid of all the evidence in time, and he knew that Annabeth had it arranged so he'd get busted. "A day filled with sex in exchange for getting in trouble and public embarrassment? Definitely worth it." He thought to himself as he began cleaning and fantasizing about Annabeth.


	2. Percy's Surprise

-NOTE- The story in the background, although important, isn't necessary. My aim is to make the chapters stories themselves, so that readers can pick and choose who they want to read Percy sleeping with. However the chapters are connected and you might be a tiny bit confused if you skip around, but it still is possible.

After (somehow) managing to clean up the cum all over his sheets, and even so far as sneaking all of the… "Dirty" laundry out without anyone noticing, Percy had no clue how he could get rid of the smell of sex that still hung in the air before someone came in. But even more importantly, he had no idea how long Annabeth's surprise in the forest would wait for before getting pissed off and killing him. Choosing the lesser of two evils, Percy decided he's go to the forest, then while there, ask Annabeth for any ideas, she was the daughter of Athena after all. Anyone that came into his cabin before that… well he could deal with that later.

Percy quickly walked up the hill, steered clear of Thalia's tree (he didn't feel like being dragon food) and started jogging towards the forest. Once he approached the edge of the forest, he spotted those golden curls of Annabeth's, quickly retreating into the forest. Smirking, Percy quickly ran after her.

Percy never actually saw Annabeth, but every once in a while he'd stumble on a broken twig, or a flicker of blonde hair in the corner of his eye as he went deeper and deeper into the forest. When suddenly, he couldn't see Annabeth anymore. Unsure where she went, Percy called out for her. In a short walking distance, maybe 5 feet, he noticed a bush rustle. Smirking, Percy quietly tiptoed close to it, then pounced… only to fall on a snare. Before he even realized what was going on, the snare was wrapped around his arms (he dived when he lunged) and quickly shot him upwards.

After a brief struggle, Percy called out "Ok wise girl! You got me, not let me go!" after a minute, Percy tried again "Seriously Annabeth, not cool!" Finally he heard Annabeth call out from a distance "Percy, where are you".

Percy was confused, if Annabeth hadn't rigged this trap, then who did? Percy was about to call out for her help when he noticed movement below him. Looking down, he was relieved and surprised to see Thalia. "Thalia! What are you doing here? Never mind that, can you get me down please? I'm a bit stuck." Thalia placed a finger on her lip, and looked towards Annabeth as she called out to Percy. Percy was about to answer when Thalia quietly whispered "Percy stay quiet, otherwise I'll have to tape your mouth closed." Preferring his mouth unrestrained, Percy bit his lip as Annabeth's calls grew quieter and further away. He stared at Thalia, watching her work furiously on some project he couldn't see. Unsure what to do, and besides, at his angle above her, if he strained a little, he could see Thalia's… "BAD PERCY" he thought to himself, "Stop trying to stare at one of your best friend's tits! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND FOR GODS SAKE" But like anything, the more Percy thought about not looking at Thalia's tits, the more he wanted to, until finally he went for another peek. Only this time, he had to strain at such an angle that the rope started swinging, and his pants began to sink as well.

Alarmed, Percy tried standing still, but his pants kept inching they're way downwards, until his manhood stood proud, he'd forgotten to wear boxers that day, just his luck. It was also just his luck that Thalia finished doing whatever she was so intent on doing and turned around with a triumphed smile, one that vanished as soon as she saw Percy's friend…

"Thalia", Percy stammers, "my pants are slipping off, can you please lower me down so I can fix that?" Thalia blushes, lowering him slightly so that his dick was at level to her stomach, but not all the way. Before Percy could ask, Thalia quickly got on her knees and started stroking his cock. Stifling his moan, Percy shouted "Thalia what the fuck are you doing?!" She ignored him, and quickly placed his cock into her mouth, sucking away on his manhood that had somehow gotten erect again. Unable to stifle it for longer, Percy started to moan out his pleasure of having his cock in another warm welcoming mouth. With a loud "Pop!" Percy was disappointed to see his cock leaving Thalia.

"Listen Percy" Thalia began, "I know I'm a follower of Artemis and I'm supposed to swear off boys, but Artemis has gone quite with the rest of the gods. Us hunters are unsure what to do, so I came up with the plan of breaking my vow in order to summon Artemis, yes I'll be punished, but the rest of the hunters need her guidance badly, and I'm willing to take that sacrifice. Besides, I've always wanted to try out that cock of yours." Thalia smiles, before going back to work, rapidly sucking on his dick, searching for the cum stored deep in Percy's dick.

"What about Annabeth?" Percy asked, before noticing several wards that Thalia placed around in a large circle like radius. He didn't know exactly what the id, but he had a feeling that nothing would disturb them. "Well fuck it, if we're doing this, might as well enjoy it" Percy thought, relaxing all his muscles as Thalia continued to suck him off. Percy was in bliss, the gurgle of Thalia sucking away on his cock, suddenly ruined as she pulled away. Before Percy could protest, Thalia lowered him even further so that his feet barely graze the ground. She quickly lowered her pants, threw off her shirt and winked at Percy ash she began to tease him. Oh so slowly rubbing her panties against his cock, rubbing her bra covered breasts to his face, until Percy was ready to bite off his arms just to mercissly fuck the girl in front of him. Then Thalia did her biggest mistake, she cut his bindings. Before she knew it Percy slammed her against a tree, quickly snatching away her panties before immediately sliding his cock into her tight pussy. Thalia cried out in pain, but Percy didn't care, he NEEDED release, Thalia had teased him too far. He quickly pounded away into her, grunting and moaning his stressful pent up sex rage. After a few seconds of overcoming the pain of losing her virginity, Thalia began to pant just as hard, and even pressing herself against Percy in rhythm to fuck even harder. After what seemed like hours, Thalia's walls closed around Percy's throbbing dick, milking him of his cum. "PERCY!" Thalia screamed out, before they collapsed on the grass. Thalia quickly then got on top of Percy, rubbing his cock until it was hard again.

Percy, expecting her to ride him, was caught by surprise when she got up and began to walk away. He growled, tackling her from behind and carrying her. He then slammed her pussy onto his cock. As Thalia slid onto Percy's manhood, she quickly threw her arms around his neck, and began to lam herself down onto Percy. Meanwhile Percy aided her, picking her up and crushing her back down, all while his mouth was busy sucking her gorgeous double D tits dry. After a few minutes of relentless pounding, Thalia felt her walls closing in on Percy's cock again. She tried to delay it, she didn't want to orgasm so soon, it just felt so good. Percy didn't relent, and soon enough Thalia's scream was heard through the entire forest as she orgasmed again onto Percy's dick. Percy, unable to withstand Thalia's Pussy smothering his dick again, cursed as he shot his seamen deep inside her womb. He'd be genially surprised if she wasn't pregnant from this, seeing he shot his seed into her pussy twice. He prayed she was on birth control, and promise never to cum into another girl's pussy again. He soon broke that promise about 6 minutes later as they did the 3rd round. Thalia fucked him in almost every style, doggy, missionary, everything. Before they heard the call for dinner, and Percy had to leave before people got too suspicious, he'd already missed all his classes, as well as breakfast. Giving Thalia one last kiss, and another slap of the ass, he called goodbye and promised to stay in touch. Hurrying down to camp-half blood before realizing two things. One, he was still naked, and two, he ran headfirst into a nymph.


	3. Percy and Juniper

Authors note: Ok, ok. I know that I messed up. Left you guys on a (sort of) cliff hanger and now you're all mad at me. But it's ok! The cavalry has arrived, and I'm going to try to post a lot more often. At the very least, once a week, but I'm thinking much more than that. On a side note, I was thinking of starting a new story on top of this, a sort of parallel universe to the original Percy Jackson series, except smut everywhere that I can fit it. So for example, in the first book with Percy, Nancy and the fountain, once Nancy falls in, her shirt would've been soaked, and since it was near winter, and Percy was staring at her…. You get my point. Let me know what you think! WARNING if I go ahead and do this, it will take me VERY long time to write each chapter, since I'll have to re-read the entire series to find perfect scenes, not to mention actually getting my hand on the entire series again…

Back to the story!

Oof! Percy immediately fell onto the floor after running un-expectedly into something… no, _someone_. Percy's eyes shot open in panic, but then in relief once he recognized the nymph, it was Juniper, Grover's girlfriend. Smiling apologetically, Percy got up, and then lent a hand to Juniper to help her up. Only, she didn't take it, she was staring right at…

"Oh no. no no no no no" Percy thought, "HOW THE FUCK DO I FORGET TO WEAR CLOTHES" apparently being a demigod meant that he didn't even notice when he was stark naked. "Juniper, I" Percy began, but then she interrupted him asking, "Why is it so red?"

Huh? Percy looked down at his friend, and for the first time, noticed how red and swollen it was, the work Percy put through the guy was clearly starting to affect him. Percy started to stammer "th-that's not normal… why is it so swollen and red!?" Juniper thought for a moment, the her face lit up, Percy I think I know a solution, well at least it works on Grover, so I'm guessing it would be ok for you as well. Juniper quickly walked a few feet, before finding a normal looking leaf. She held it out to Percy, pride on her face. Questioningly, Percy took it, "what does it do?" Percy asked.

"I'll show you," Juniper replied, taking the plant and chewing on it until it was mush. Then she spit it out onto her hands. "Don't panic alright?" Juniper warned Percy, and then she got onto her knees and began to rub his swollen member with the green goo. Percy closed his eyes in pure pleasure, not only was the plant literally sucking out the red swollen looking thing he called his dick, but a hot Nymph was jerking him off. Suddenly Juniper stopped, looking up to Percy expectantly, her eyes asking if it worked. Percy, seemingly against his own will, groaned in pain, despite not being hurt in any way, and the lie escaped his lips before he could do anything "It burns… it feels like I'm on fire" he groaned. Alarmed, Juniper tried to get the plant off of his large dick, only it was stuck, dried onto his proud member. She would have to moisten his dick, and the closest stream was too far away. It seemed revolting, but she had gotten her friend into this mess by trying to help him, now she had to get him out. "Percy I'm going to try to suck off the plant let me know if it hurts too much and we can stop." Juniper quickly explained, before opening her mouth and taking in Percy's thick, long dick.

Whatever it was that momentarily controlled Percy when he lied to Juniper was the last of his concerns as another warm tight mouth was sucking his dick, trying to steal the precious semen stored inside it. Juniper wasn't as good as Annabeth or Thalia, but her innocence made up for it. Percy felt so naughty, abusing Juniper like this, making her think that she was helping him get better, when in fact he was having one of the best times in his life. Soon though, he felt his release coming. Then he realized there was no way to inform Juniper this without cluing her in that he was deceiving her, so he rode out his orgasm, cumming hard into Juniper's mouth. Juniper looks at him quizzically, "What did you just give me" She asked. Percy, after hesitating a moment, decides that one more fib couldn't hurt. "I'm not sure, but I feel much better now, I could still use a little more water, since it can't hurt" Hoping for a second blow job. Juniper, glad that these strange actions she saw other demigods do was aiding her friend, had to think for a moment. She didn't want to keep licking his shaft, yes that was a proper name she'd give it, a shaft, it was as long and thick as one. However Percy needed a little more water to be properly restored, sighing, she began to transform her body to mimic that of a female demigod's. "Percy I have some spare water stored inside me, if you think your shaft can reach it, then by all means try. Other than that I don't think there is a way to quickly get you water." Juniper informs Percy, as she lightly guides him to lie down. Percy, confused at first, begins to understand Juniper's intentions as she begins to mount him, in awe on how lucky he was. Here he was hoping for a second blow job, and instead he got another pussy to fuck! Juniper had never shared her water with a human before, only with other trees and Grover. So she was surprised that as she sank down onto Percy's shaft, she began to feel something inside her. One look at Percy however, and she saw that he was enjoying this immensely, he was right; the water inside her was doing wonders for him. Ignoring the strange feeling inside her, she got up, and impaled herself deeper onto him, hoping to leech out more water for him. Only, she felt pleasure as well. Taken back by this, she let out a small shriek, then as to confirm it, she tried again, impaling herself deeper. She was rewarded with a pleasure so amazing, that she soon forgot about Percy, just intent on stabbing herself with Percy's staff, as fast and hard as she could. Until Percy couldn't hold himself anymore, and released whatever was left in his balls deep within Juniper. Juniper giggled, Percy looked so content, she got up, quickly found and retuned Percy's clothing, then left him to peacefully sleep, going to the camp to inform them that Percy was fine and resting.


	4. The Exchange

*NOTE* just a quick heads up, I'm in college, so I try to post when I can, but I do have to make priorities.

It wasn't Hera's fault that she cheated on Zeus. Well, ok, maybe just a little bit, but he was the one that ran around in a lustful rampage all the time! So every once in a while, Hera would pick a mortal to spend the night with, and often got away with it for a few reasons. The first is that she would only do it when the Gods were distracted by something, either it be the Trojan war, the battle of Manhattan, or in this case, the fight between Apollo and her husband. Zeus had found out about how some demigod named Octavian had bribed Apollo into receiving the blessing of the prophecy. Hera excused herself from the council saying how she wished to stay neutral in the conflict, the other Olympians however, where all heatingly debating if Apollo deserved punishment or not.

The second way Hera managed not to get caught is that any mortal she slept with, she makes sure to send into a deep sleep. The few that managed to wake up she could easily erase their memory. As she descended from Olympus, a certain demigod caught her attention; Percy Jackson. He was already asleep, as well as secluded in the forest (why she wasn't sure) and it would be a personal revenge to that dramatic Annabeth girl. She thought she was so smart to usurp the Queen of the Gods? This would teach her! She transmitted Percy into her quarters, then began to strip off her clothing, then did the same with Percy's. As she stripped them, she began to feed Percy's sleeping mind dreams of arousal. Of whom he dreamt he was sleeping with did not matter to her.

It wasn't too long when Percy's dick began to erect, thanks to the very vivid dreams. Hera smiled; her last session was with Jason, all those centuries ago. She quickly wrapped her lips around her new toy, to taste the forbidden fruit that has been denied to her for so long. As she slurped down her treat, Percy dreamt of a blonde girl doing the same. He didn't recognize the girl, but she looked both beautiful and powerful. Then again it was a little difficult to look at her when she was busy sucking him dry. Percy groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Then, wanting her to go faster, Percy grabbed her head, and helped her bob onto his cock. Percy's body, whether by some sort of magic or sheer coincidence, mimicked these actions on Hera. She was severely shocked when suddenly she was forced to choke onto Percy's big cock. This shock multiplied when her throat began to fill up with Percy's cum. Hera stood up ready to blast Percy to smithereens for such a daring gesture! He dare humiliate her after she gave him the gift of sleeping with her?! She soon changed her mind when she noted that one, his eyes were still closed, thus he was still asleep, as well as the fact that his cock was still erect for her. Not wanting to miss her invitation, Hera straddled Percy, impaling herself onto his dick. She delved her pussy deeper and deeper into that amazing cock. Any guilt she had felt for cheating on Zeus flew out of her thoughts. She was just concerned on slamming onto that dick as hard as she could.

Soon enough, Hera and Percy came together, as Hera began to recover, Percy's eyes flew open. And before he could register what could happen, his eyes glazed over and he slumped back into sleep. Hera sighed, she hadn't wanted this, hiding a memory loss was difficult enough, but it would be impossible with a demigod. She was trapped; someone would discover something was wrong with the Percy brat. She consider killing him, then explaining that she had enough of his disrespect to her, however she had a better idea. She would send him to the Romans, and then it could fix multiple problems! She would explain why she took his memory, she would end the insufferable argument between Zeus and Apollo, and she would get to have her way with another demigod, and send him to the Greeks, thus completing the exchange! Smiling deviously, she began to work on this new plan, but first to find a worth Roman to mount her.


End file.
